


Twitter Drabbles

by PrittlePrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, More tags to follow, Nipple Play, Obsessed Yuta, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, praise kick, slight hyung kick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: An ever-growing collection of drabbles from twitter prompts~ More tags to follow as more prompts are filled.





	1. Chemical Switches

**Author's Note:**

> Yuwin  
> Explicit  
> 1341 words  
> Prompt from @alleywhomst  
> Replying to @prittleceebs  
> "Your prompt: nipples. Don’t care what you do with them or whose they are. GO."
> 
> Hey, I thought you might like these nips!

Dappled sun streams in through parted blinds, and Yuta dozes in the sun-warmed comforter, arm draped across his face. It’s their first day in Thailand and the heat is nearly unbearable but Yuta finds if he remains dormant for most of the day, he’s mostly unaffected.

Distantly he hears the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, and he twists over to tuck his face against a pillow, content. He sleeps through the squeak of the shower faucet as it’s turned off, the snap of the bathroom door as it creaks open, and the light patting of wet feet on hardwood as Winwin crosses the apartment.

The bed dips as Winwin slowly stretches out beside him. Yuta cracks an eye and stares up as the other boy rests with his chin on one fist. His lips curve in a fond smile and he leans in to push Yuta’s hair back from his face. Yuta turns into his palm to place a slow kiss there, breathing him in.

“C’mere” he mumbles, sinking his fingers into Winwin’s damp locks before pulling him down and curling around him.

Winwin laughs as long legs twine with his and Yuta presses his lips to Winwin’s sun-drenched shoulder. He smells like fresh cotton and bergamot, and Yuta’s lips part to press a tender kiss across a freckled shoulder before mouthing higher. Slender fingers grip tightly at Yuta’s wrinkled tank top as his own hands wander down to tease above the towel loosely tucked at Winwin’s waist.

He continues to press slow, bruising kisses along the column of Winwin’s throat as he lets his thumb slide just under the towel. 

“Okay?” He noses behind Winwin’s ear and Winwin trembles against him, breathing heavy as he drops his head to Yuta’s shoulder. He nods, and when Yuta nudges him he pulls back to meet his gaze.

“Yes, Yuta _hyung_.” His fingers trail along Yuta’s jaw before he leans down and sucks a soft kiss under Yuta’s chin. Glossy, Yuta’s lips taste like honey and Winwin tongues at them, tasting him as Yuta whines softly into his mouth.

He leans back into the beadspread with a gentle palm on his chest and when they part, Yuta leans over him and trails his fingers back down Winwin’s waist until they rest atop the towel. He hooks it with a finger and with one tug it gives up easily, pooling either side of Winwin’s naked form. 

Shy, Winwin immediately twists into the sheets but Yuta spreads his fingers across one creamy thigh, pushing until he’s on his back and fully exposed amongst the mounds of the white comforter. Fingers trail across his stomach appreciatively, drawing lines to chase the shadows from the trees outside. Winwin closes his eyes and leans back, settling into the slow pace of things, relaxed under Yuta’s calming touch.

Even behind closed eyes, he can feel how Yuta’s gaze rakes over him. His palm ghosts over a naked hip and drags up Winwin’s waist but it’s really his eyes Winwin feels moving over his body, vivisecting him even as he lays fully nude in a room with few functioning curtains. He finds in that moment he doesn’t care about his privacy, about how shameful it might be to be seen fully nude and half erect as his closest friend drags reverent fingers over the freckles along his neck.

The touch of a hot tongue lapping over one nipple is startling. His back bows off the bed, and Yuta sucks the nub into his mouth, humming happily as Winwin gasps and fists the sheets. The nub eagerly hardens under Yuta’s tongue and Winwin’s fingers twist the bedspread as he cries out. 

Winwin tastes fucking lovely and smells incredible. The sun warms his skin and Yuta breathes in as he trails his lips across the expanse of Winwin’s chest before giving his other nipple the same attention. Glossy lips suck and tug before Yuta laves across his skin with a wet tongue. He loves the way he can curl it around the pert bud, slick with his spit. Winwin tastes shower-clean and fresh over just the barest heady musk of his body. 

“ _Yuta_ …” Winwin’s voice is a breathy cry and Yuta responds, groaning into his skin before dragging his teeth lightly over the abused nub. He pulls back to survey his handiwork, circling at the rosy flesh with his thumb. Winwin peers up at him from under an arm slung across his eyes. His gaze is glassy, and his cheeks glow pink even in the shade. The flush stretches down his chest and Yuta marvels at how Winwin responds bodily to him, rising to his touch. He pinches one nub between his thumb and forefinger ever so slightly and Yuta stares as Winwin’s cock twitches against his stomach, drooling precome that settles into the dip of his bellybutton.

“Could you come like this?” Yuta’s surprised how breathless his own voice sounds. Winwin can barely stand to meet his gaze, but he rises to Yuta’s touch, parting his lips. He looks positively wanton as he spreads his thighs ever so slightly.

There’s no hesitation as Yuta stretches fully beside the other man and leans down again to suck kisses across Winwin’s chest. Breathless sighs turn into choked breaths as Yuta grips gently at the base of Winwin’s cock, giving him one firm stroke before thumbing through the precome gathering at the tip. Body twisting, Winwin’s hips stutter.

They’ve never done this, gone this far. It feels like only a few weeks ago they’d traversed from flirtatious skinship to Yuta subtly rutting his hard cock against Winwin’s ankle under a table in the dorm when they'd briefly found themselves alone. It’s barely escalated from there. Last time had ended with some heavy petting and both of them mostly-ruining a pair of gym shorts each. Before today, they’d kissed only once, a memory Yuta treasures and thinks about often. To hold Winwin hard and leaking in his hand now, to see his nipples puffy and abused from his mouth and tongue, Yuta’s at a loss. He’s rock hard, but finds it easy to ignore with the way Winwin cries and twists underneath him, nipples overly sensitive and cock twitching helplessly with every upstroke of Yuta’s palm.

It’s the warning tone in Winwin’s gasps that Yuta finds hard to ignore as he kisses and sucks eagerly, tonguing hard at glossy, cherry-red buds until Winwin’s body is freezing against him. His chest lifts high off the bed, and Yuta holds him close, working a hand over him as Winwin spills onto his stomach, whimpering and thrusting weakly. The sun catches his hair and Yuta sighs to behold him, desperately in-love and struck by his beauty. Obsessed with the shudder of his chest as he catches his breath, dewy with spit and sweat. He pushes lanky hair back from Winwin’s forehead and kisses there, feeling greedy.

Winwin comes back to him gradually, starting to try and catch his lips as Yuta kisses every sun-kissed expanse of skin he can reach.

“Let me touch you…” Winwin murmurs, voice hoarse, and Yuta sighs before breathing him in again, committing the smell to memory. The heady combination of it all makes him dizzy, and his kisses drag tortuously slow as he closes his eyes and lets his lips meander. Winwin shudders and sinks into the sheets, content to allow Yuta to simply unravel on his own. Allows himself to be high on Yuta’s devotion, pinned by the overflowing emotions Yuta has never bothered trying to hold back. 

“Love you, Yuta hyung,” he whispers into Yuta’s hair and holds him close as the other man starts to shudder through his orgasm, as though its caught him by surprise. Winwin kisses his temples and pushes back his hair and it feels like only moments later he is nearly dozing again, twined around Winwin with sticky-hot legs.

“Love you more than anything,” he eventually responds, muffled tiredly into Winwin’s shoulder. Winwin’s lips curve upwards and he turns them both under the dappled sunlight, face tucked into the crook of Yuta’s neck.


	2. Thrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo does good work at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnwoo  
> Mature  
> 1781 words
> 
> Prompt from @mmoontaeil_  
> Replying to @prittleceebs  
> "whichever one you’d like !! but maybe johnwoo cuddled up and being silly on a lazy sunday morning or jungwoo getting flustered and then getting hard when johnny praises him for something 🥺"
> 
> This is moreso the second part. I started to write something for the first part, but Ill come back to it : ) I really liked writing this ship!

The sand is blazing hot as Johnny kicks his sandals off and sinks in his toes. He’s quick to step onto the hastily-rolled out beach towel and stretch out, tilting his head to the sun and breathing in the sea air.

The breeze is salty and refreshing and he takes a full breath, appreciating the brief moment of peace as his band mates scamper across the sand, running from the rolling tide. 

“Room for two?” Jungwoo casts a long shadow, blocking the sun and grinning down at him when Johnny squints up from behind his glasses. He smiles back, shifting over so Jungwoo can flop down beside him, pushing his hair back from his forehead. He leans over his bent legs and watches Hyuck chase Mark into the waves. He chuckles when there’s a shriek from the water as Doyoung tries an unsuccessful splash attack and finds himself targeted by the other boys.

Johnny takes a moment to let his gaze run over Jungwoo’s bent form. His skin glows under the sun, milky and smooth, and Johnny can see just the beginning of the sun’s effects on the tops of his arms, a light rosiness Johnny knows will burn fast if he doesn’t soon find some cover.

“You’ll burn soon,” he comments, and Jungwoo turns to look down at him. He can’t read Johnny’s expression behind the sunglasses, but he sticks out his tongue regardless.

“Likewise- your neck is super red! Did you remember sunblock?” 

Johnny worries his lip- he knows better.

“Manager will be mad. Did you remember?” He sits up on his elbows and Jungwoo looks back out at the sea.

“I’m a bad role model, Johnny.” And Johnny laughs, sitting up.

“There’s some in my bag, can you reach it?” Maybe we can avoid getting in trouble.” Jungwoo laughs easily with him and stretches over to fumble in Johnny’s bag for the small lotion bottle.

“Here.” Jungwoo stands up and settles behind Johnny on his knees. “I’ll do you and then you can do me.” His voice is innocent, straightforward, but Johnny still feels goosebumps rise along the skin of his forearms. 

He peels off his white T-shirt as he sits up and tucks it between his knees to lean over them.

“Good?” He asks, and Jungwoo gives only a hum of agreement before he clicks open the lid of the bottle. 

He stares at the long expanse of Johnny’s back and numbly squirts some lotion into his hands. Eager, he squishes the lotion between his fingers and immediately presses it to Johnny’s waist. With an intake of breath the taller man twists away from him, glancing over his shoulder.

“Cold!” He complains, and Jungwoo sits up straighter, brows furrowed.

“Yes, of course, sorry!” Johnny leans forward again and Jungwoo warms the lotion between his fingers, coating them before tentatively pressing them into Johnny’s shoulders, kneading slightly.

The effect in immediate, and Johnny’s shoulders slump.

“Yeah, that’s good.” His voice is muffled, but Jungwoo hears the breathiness to his voice and it feels like something pulls taught in his stomach. He focuses less on spreading the sunblock and more on putting his back into it when he hears the pleased sighs the taller boy offers. He presses his thumbs from the bottom of Johnny’s neck up to the base of his skull and Johnny squirms, chin hitting his chest.

“That’s _nice_ …” he trails off, and Jungwoo’s breath catches. He feels a little horrified at the pleasant coil of arousal tightening behind his bellybutton, and he offers an agreeable hum because he thinks it might only get weirder if he stays silent.

The lotion gets tacky on his hands and so he upends some more into his palms before warming it as best he can. He knows it’s still a bit cooler than Johnny expects when the older boy shivers at Jungwoo’s touch at his mid back. His palms flatten and slide down, thumbs digging into the tops of his hips, and Johnny is tense here, from nonstop practices and travelling which have always done a number on his joints. He’s often too long to sit normally on most airplanes.

Johnny’s happy sighs and pleased groans are near-constant now, and Jungwoo sits back flat on his ass on the blanket to better use Johnny’s body to hide his own. He hard, or nearly, and while no one else seems to bother with whatever they’re up to, Jungwoo knows it’ll be immediately visible through his swim trunks. He desperately wills his erection to go away.

“That’s _good_ , woo,” Johnny groans as Jungwoo’s thumbs push up from his hips alongside his spine. Jungwoo immediately coils tense like a spring, and unaware, Johnny simply pushes himself further forward, relaxed and delighting in Jungwoo’s long fingered knead along his sore muscles.

Hurrying for an end to his humiliation, Jungwoo squirts a small amount of sunblock into his palms before spreading it across the back of Johnny’s arms. They’re already a little red from the sun.

“Should have started here,” he murmurs as Johnny’s sits up to make it easier to reach. Johnny’s tilts his head to one side as the sunblock is rubbed into one well-muscled arm. Jungwoo’s hands are much more perfunctory now as he tries to cover what he can with the lotion, but Johnny doesn’t mind. He’s feeling relaxed, and Jungwoos put him in a good mood. He peers back at the other boy over one shoulder as the younger rubs the remaining lotion into his own wrists.

“Thank you,” he beams, and Jungwoo’s startled as he looks up from his hands to meet Johnny’s gaze. He immediately drops his hands to the towel between his legs, pulling down his shirt as his expression effortlessly shifts to a natural smile.

“No problem, hyung.” His grin shows his teeth, and Johnny raises an eyebrow, sitting fully upright so he can turn to stare at Jungwoo a bit more fully.

“What’re you hiding?” Johnny asks, point blank. He smirks, leaning close and Jungwoo’s smile doesn’t leave his face as he leans back, swatting at Johnny playfully.

“What? I’m happy I got to help hyung. Do my back now?” He makes to kneel but Johnny pushes into his space, fingers reaching out to tickle behind one knee. Jungwoo backpedals immediately, landing on his ass as Johnny climbs over him to straddle his thighs, fingertips digging into his ribs to tickle as Jungwoo flails under him.

“Stop it, Johnny!” Jungwoo cries, laughing against his will as he desperately tries to twist away from the bigger man. 

“You did help. I just wanted to play with you,” Johnny laughs, his tickles turning less savage as he wiggles his fingers halfheartedly under Jungwoo’s arms. The younger still twists under him, gasping for breath as Johnny sits up straight.

“Stop struggling,” Johnny teases, and Jungwoo falls limp with a breath, arms anxiously crossed over his stomach as he tilts his head to the side, eyes closed.

Johnny stares down at him, at the flush high on his cheeks that isn’t from the sun, and the odd tense of his jaw. 

“ _Good_.” He offers softly and Jungwoo shivers underneath him, body tense. Johnny takes a second to take it all in, and it finally clicks. His hand lands softly on Jungwoo’s arm, comforting.

“Okay, woo?” He asks, and Jungwoo peeks up at him through squinted eyes, nodding hesitantly.

“Do you like how I talk to you?” Johnny’s asks quietly, direct, and Jungwoo sucks in a breath. The younger boy doesn’t answer, only frowns up at him. He hates that he can’t see Johnny’s eyes. He swats at the glasses but Johnny leans out of his reach, grinning, and Jungwoo’s lips curve upwards, nervousness gradually easing out of his shoulders.

“You’re turning a little red, I think.” Johnny teases, reaching to run a thumb over Jungwoo’s cheek. 

“Want me to do _you_?”

The other boy finally has enough of the teasing and pushes Johnny off so he can stand. He brushes invisible sand from his shorts, grateful his erection has mostly subsided.

“I’ll find someone else.” He pouts, turning away from Johnny to look up the beach.

“Maybe Taeyong, or _Jaehyun_ …” he trails off and Johnny grabs his wrist, tugging him back onto the blanket.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. I won’t tease anymore.” 

Jungwoo allows Johnny to pull him into his side and a long arm winds around his shoulder. His body is hot against Jungwoo’s, bare chest pressing to his arm. Johnny leans in to breath the sea air on Jungwoo’s skin, smiling playfully as Jungwoo tries to ignore him.

“I’ll do a good job. I’ll give you a little massage, just like you did for me, come on.”

Jungwoo ignores him a moment longer, staring at the horizon as Johnny rocks him a little, dipping his head to try and catch Jungwoo’s gaze.

“...did you like that?” Jungwoo asks softly, relaxing a little into his hold. He turns to meet the eyes of the taller boy, chewing his lip.

Johnny nods, his smile never-ending, and Jungwoo sighs, relaxing incrementally against him.

“Yeah. It was so good. You’re incredible at it.” Jungwoo fidgets.

“I’ll definitely ask you for a massage again. Maybe not with sunscreen though, haha!” Long fingers toy with the hair at the back of Jungwoo’s neck and the younger boys leans into it, face tilted up to the sun. Johnny admires him from up-close, how soft the skin along his jaw looks, how kissable his lips are. When they’re alone, he won’t be able to help but bring it all up again, to test how Jungwoo responds to his voice, his words.

“ _Felt so good_ …” he whispers, voice low because he can’t help himself and Jungwoo raises his voice on a yell, twisting in his arms and slapping at him. A few of the boys on the beach turn to see what all the commotion is about. Johnny laughs and wrestles him to the ground, fingers itching to tickle him again.

“No teasing, you promised!” Jungwoo whines, dramatic as he spreads half on the hot sand and half in Johnny’s lap. Their band mates on the beach go back about their business, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, and Johnny’s leans over him, fingers dancing along a stripe of exposed skin on Jungwoo’s stomach.

“I didn’t promise, but you’re right. I’ll be nicer.”

Jungwoo lets himself be manhandled back onto the beach towel and is pliant as Johnny strips him of his shirt. He jumps and hisses at the first press of cold lotion to his waist and Johnny quickly rubs it in, apologetic.

“Now, let's see if I can top you.”


	3. Lull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting a text-post from twitter. There are some edits for continuity and grammar/spelling <3 If this is new for you, know this: this is just filth <3

Jungwoo is a hot weight in his lap, skin slick with sweat, chest and shoulders pink with exertion. Even his hair, which normally falls softly across his eyebrows is sticky and matted, pushed back from his face as he tilts his chin up to expose the long pale column of his throat. Johnny doesn’t take it for granted and his mouth latches hot and desperate against Jungwoo’s skin and tastes his rumbled moan. 

Jungwoo bounces on Johnny’s curled fingers and Johnny aches for him, chasing the glistening skin of his jaw with his lips and desperately trying to catch his mouth and swallow his moans.

“Fuck me.” Jungwoo whispers, looking down at Johnny with dark eyes and lashes fanned over his cheeks. Heart seizing, Johnny tugs him close with an arm curled around his waist and the sudden shift forward has Johnny’s fingers sinking deeper. Jungwoo voice breaks and he drops his head to Johnny’s shoulder. His hips rock feebly, his cock drooling across his belly, angry pink and curved.

“Kiss me first, baby.” Johnny purrs, sucking at the soft skin under Jungwoo’s ear as he scissors his fingers. The sache of the stretch sends goosebumps skittering across Jungwoo’s thighs and he drops his chin to his chest with a sigh, completely taken by it. When he’s with Johnny, he swears his body is tuned differently. It’s the equivalent of the first delicious bite of a moist chocolate cake. Or the first sip of coffee in the morning. His body thrums, pleased and pliant.

Jungwoo’s answer to Johnny’s request is to spread his knees and slip further on his fingers, even though it’s nearly impossible. His lips search out Johnny’s own and he lets his moans flow freely across Johnny’s tongue because he knows the bigger man likes it. Johnny’s fingers curl, deliciously long and thick inside of him, and he swallows Jungwoo’s trembling voice. His free hand pets up Jungwoo’s back in gentle caresses to calm his wiggling.

“I want you to open me up, please.” Jungwoo whispers when Johnny finally releases his swollen, split-slick lips.

“I think you’re pretty open, baby. Look how easily my fingers fit inside.” But even as Johnny twists them Jungwoo’s grip is tight and he can barely scissor them wider.

“You’re not going to fuck me open with your cock?” Jungwoo doesn’t often resort to filthy language but his breathy voice is a constant, especially after Johnny’s made him a little sex-drunk from bouncing on his fingers. His balls are pulled tight to his body and Johnny swears Jungwoo be sent over the ends if either one of them accidentally touch his bouncing cock. He’s desperate, and his hole grips shiny with lube as he grinds himself down.

“God, fuck-“ Johnny curses at the sight, and pushes Jungwoo onto his back onto the bed. He eases Jungwoo’s thighs up to his shoulders with large hands, pressing his lips to the soft skin of Jungwoo’s knee. Jungwoo pushes his sweaty hair back off his forehead and softly cups his cock with his other hand, pleased Johnny has finally given his thighs a break. His hand travels further, and he tugs at one ass cheek with his fingers, chewing on his bottom lip as he watches Johnny’s hungry stare.

“ _Johnny_.” He whimpers, pulling his thighs higher. Johnny breaks from his daze, chest gleaming from exertion in the half-light with each rising breath. He leans over Jungwoo and pulls his tortured bottom lip between his own as he teases at Jungwoo’s slick hole with the head of his cock.

High and needy, Jungwoo’s whimper spills over Johnny’s tongue as the larger of the two forges ahead, easing him open unrelenting and slow. He greedily licks into Jungwoo’s mouth, tongue hungry as he feels the younger desperately try to relax around his girth.

“Ohhhh-“ Jungwoo’s voice is a warble when Johnny rocks his hips. “M’full-“ he whines, catching small breathes with each slow and long rock of Johnny’s hips.

“God you feel so tight around me, kitten.” And the pet name has Jungwoo’s eyes rolling back in his head as embarrassed heat crackles pleasantly over his body. Johnny sits back on his knees and pulls Jungwoo’s hips up to meet him. His thighs tremble with each progressively harder snap of Johnny’s hips against his ass.

“God your cock is so pretty, Woo. Can I touch it?” Even as he asks, Johnny’s fingers dips into the bead of precome trembling precariously at the top. Jungwoo moans openly, ankles locking behind Johnny’s back to keep him close.

“I’ll come...” He whines, voice light and breathy. 

“You’re gonna make me come too, baby, if you keep sounding like that-“ and Johnny jolts his hips forward again to pull a surprised gasp from Jungwoo’s bitten lips.

“Opening up so nicely around my fat cock, is that what you needed? When you couldn’t keep your hands off me earlier?”

Jungwoo moans his agreement, hole tightening around Johnny’s cock as his pleasure coils tightly in his stomach.

“Did you want me to kiss open your hole and tongue fuck you until you were begging for my fingers? Begging me to fuck you open and prepare you for my dick?”

He’s overwhelmed at this point, Johnny’s words twisting him tighter and tighter with an embarrassing moan. 

“M’close-“ is all he manages to say as Johnny jolts his body up the bed with each powerful thrust. Jhonny watches him, expression tight with want.

He nearly cries out when Johnny pulls out of him. He feels the hot trickle of excess lube and precome sliding along his thigh as he’s roughly pulled up by the hips and turned to be pushed into the sheets. The cotton is blessedly cool against his cheek as Johnny presses into him again from behind. They sheets do slightly better to smother the mangled moan that rips from Jungwoo’s throat as Johnny finally settles home. He feels bigger this way and Jungwoo struggles to accommodate him, hands scrambling along the bed for purchase. Johnny’s hands slide along his trembling thighs in a calming gesture.

“Want me to come in your pink little hole?” Johnny’s voice sounds far more fucked out than Jungwoo expected, and he can tell by the hot throb of Johnny within him that he’s already close. Each shift of Johnny inside him presses the eager head of his cock against Jungwoo’s prostate.

Completely beyond uttering full sentences, Jungwoo only whines and nods and pushes back against Johnny’s weight. His voice is heavy, tight with how close he is to his orgasm. Johnny is annoyingly slow, content to watch Jungwoo’s hole grip around the base of his cock as he shallowly fucks himself back on Johnny’s girth.

Jungwoo can tell Johnny wants to go slow, to draw it out, but each slide feels so deliciously perfect that soon they’re back rocking to meet each other, thrusts getting harder and longer as Johnny tries to hit Jungwoo’s spot over and over. He hauls Jungwoo up and against him with a strong arm folded across his chest and his thrusts become sharp and punishing as he circles Jungwoo’s leaking cock in a tight fist.

“You’re going to leak with all the come I’m going to fuck into your tight little pussy, you’re going to come on my cock, aren’t you?“ Johnny prattles on, language filthy and hot against Jungwoo’s neck and Jungwoo falls apart around him. His cock twitches and drools in Johnny’s grasps, and his cum makes the slide easier. He clenches around Johnny’s dick as he’s fucked through it, keening as Johnny’s fist tightens over the slippery and over sensitive head of his pulsing cock.

Johnny comes to the sound of Jungwoo’s desperate pleas, to him weakly trying to squirm away. His cock throbs hot and persistent, jumping at each spurt of hot come in Jungwoo’s sensitive hole. He pulls out only long enough for come to gather at Jungwoo’s rim before pushing it back in with the blunt head of his cock. He groans brokenly as he rides out the last aftershocks in the tight heat of Jungwoo’s body.

They curl together, falling into a boneless cuddle. Johnny’s fingers are surprisingly gentle where they tease over the swell of Jungwoo’s hip. Goosebumps rise where his fingers trail, and Jungwoo sighs happily as he presses into the touch, breath finally slowing and sweat cools on his skin.

“Want me to stay inside?” Johnny’s voice is an easy comfort, voice low and sweet like honey. Jungwoo nods sleepily, and loves the way Johnny curls close around him, nose comfortably tickling behind one ear.

“I’ll clean us up later. Just rest a little, okay?” 

Jungwoo nods sleepily, unable to keep his eyes open any longer as Johnny pushes his hair back from his face with cool fingers on his heated skin.

“Love you kitten.”


End file.
